Issue 87
Issue 87 is the eighty-seventh issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 15: We Find Ourselves. It was originally published on July 20, 2011. Plot Synopsis Andrea hopes Rick is right about things beginning to work in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Rick tells her that if he's wrong, he'll make it work. Rick asks if Andrea is going to pick back up tomorrow morning, and she agrees. Rick is going to see Carl, who's still in a coma. Andrea asks Rick if he minds if she tags along. Abraham asks Aaron and Eric to cover the gates so they are fully secured and locked. Abraham attempts speaking to Rosita, but, she ignores and curses him. She moves to Eugene and tells him that she's making food for them. Eugene thinks it's a good idea and they leave. Aaron is surprised that Abraham and Rosita aren't in a relationship anymore. Abraham explains that it's not an issue, but, Aaron jokingly thinks Abraham is staring at Rosita's butt like it's an issue. Abraham glares at him and Aaron apologizes, saying he took it too far. At Denise's house, she informs Rick and Andrea that Carl has a stable heart rate and that his vitals are normal. She says 'things are looking good.' Rick is confused by this, and asks when he's waking up. Denise tells Rick she's not a brain surgeon, but, she says Carl's brain seems to be looking normal. She's optimistic that he will wake up, but, doesn't know when. Andrea tries to comfort Rick and says she would like to have dinner with him, and it seems Andrea has taken a liking to Rick. Abraham goes into his house, and discovers Holly. He tells her that he's been busy, and that he saw her today. Holly said she hasn't seen Abraham in days, and didn't mean seen by twinkling. Abraham tells her that a lot is going on, but, she knows this. Holly asks why he didn't tell her that Rosita had moved out, and that she had found out from Olivia that Rosita is staying with Eugene. She asks if he's feeling lonely on his own. Abraham, in a furious rage, tells her he's dealing with a lot here, and just needs some time. Holly is about to leave and says Abraham could take all time he needed. Abraham tells her to wait and says Holly was perfect when he was with Rosita, and strong, and she didn't need protection. Abraham says he was dying to be with Holly, and feels guilty about cheating on Rosita. He feels sorry for Rosita, Holly yells at him about wanting her back. Abraham didn't mean that, what he meant was that he feels pity for Rosita. He feels good right now, but, he shouldn't feel that way. Lastly, Abraham holds Holly's hand and tells her to get inside. Rick is eating dinner with Andrea. Rick thanks her, but, Andrea says it's nothing. Andrea asks Rick what the food tastes like, and he says beef jerky. Rick thinks it's good. After eating, Rick goes to Jessie and Ron's graves. Rick apologizes to them both and tells them he should never have dragged them outside. Lastly, he says every child is not like Carl, and leaves. Again, Rick goes to his house, and grabs the phone, to hear Lori's voice. Lori doesn't want to talk to him, and she says he should look at what happened to Carl and it's his fault it happened, and it's his fault she and Judith died. Lastly, she says it should have been Rick who should have got shot in the head. Rick gets surprised and hangs up the phone "call". Michonne, Abraham, and others are cleaning up the zombie horde. After all are killed, Rick tells everyone to go get the signal. Rick asks Eugene if he's up for this, and he is, hoping he might lose some weight. Rick tells Glenn to keep an eye on the things, they can get dangerous very fast. Glenn says he's on it. Rick praises Michonne of the good job, and she thanks him. Rick asks about her feelings, and she asks how long it takes for him to realize that he already knows the answer. Michonne lastly answers that she's getting by. Rick agrees. Michonne thinks it's nice that someone cares about her. Abraham gathers up some people for digging. He tells them not to get too focused. He instructs them where to dig and where to place the pile-ups. Everyone begins the process. Nicholas asks Heath what they are doing, and why they are taking orders from Abraham and the others. He asks who died and left them in charge. Heath reminds him that Douglas did. Heath says that things weren't fine before they arrived, and asks what is wrong with Nicholas. Nicholas thinks they were better off then, and reminds Heath of Rick stealing a gun. Heath says Rick was just protecting his people, and reminds Nicholas of the scavengers. The "crazy asshole" saved their life. Nicholas still thinks they could have handled that. Heath disagrees, and reminds him of Andrea, who has perfect sharpshooting skills. Heath thinks they were just waiting for death inside of the walls. Heath is happy that Douglas put Rick in charge. Abraham asks is everything okay, and Nicholas says it is. Olivia calls Rick into her house, and informs him of the news. Maggie and Sophia are checking the food situation. Olivia says the food supply is running low, and winter is blooming. Olivia thinks they should send a team to scavenge for food and equipment. Rick thanks Olivia and tells her that they might send a team tomorrow. Maggie catches Rick and tells him not to send Glenn out, as he's been gone far too many times. He agrees, and Rick says Heath knows the places better than he does, and he won't send him. Maggie is relieved. Rick asks Denise if there is any news about Carl, and she says he's still asleep. Andrea feels guilty for not being on the overwatch,and Rick tells her, Abraham and the others have it covered. Denise rushes out of her house, and tells Rick to get come, as Carl had moved. Denise can't say anything for sure, but, Carl starts to speak. He asks "Dad?", and Rick is relieved to hear his voice. Denise tells him not to touch his wound, and Carl asks what happened to him. Everyone seems to be happy, until Carl asks, "Where's Mom?" Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Olivia *Nicholas *Denise Cloyd *Holly *Lori Grimes (Voice, Hallucination) '' Deaths *None Trivia * Last appearance of Lori Grimes. ''(Voice, Hallucination) Goofs/Errors *In one panel, Rick's holster is drawn on his right side, instead of his left. Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise